


Quality Time

by ladielazarus



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus





	Quality Time

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
smuuut  
**Current music:** | Dreaming of You- The Coral  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [smut](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/smut)  
  
  
_**084 He &amp; 085 She**_  
Title: Quality Time  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom  
Rating: R  
Prompt: 084 He &amp; 085 She  
A/N: I know this is kind of cheating, but I wanted to combine these two for a reason. I just hope it works. Besides, thus far, these fics have been suspiciously lacking in smut.  
  
**He **

He doesn't think he's ever felt anything as soft as the skin of her neck and chest. They've been in his bed for ages now, and he's been getting better acquainted with those areas. Obviously, there are parts of him that would love to move this event along, but, at the same time, he realizes that he's got to move slowly with this girl. She's new to this after all.

**She  
**  
She's new to this, and she doesn't really know what the next logical step is from here, but she does know that if he doesn't stop just kissing her and actually do something soon, she's going to scream. He's been kissing his way down her jaw and her breasts for ages now. It feels fantastic and all, but she'd really like for him to do something about the burning ache that's building in her stomach and dropping lower.

**He**

He's managed to control his baser instincts, here, and it hasn't been easy. He's been thinking about every un-sexy thing he can possibly come up with, but really, the inevitable truth is that if he doesn't move this along soon, there's not going to be much to move along. He realizes that, really, he's done everything he can to help get her ready for this, and he's just going to have to hope that he's done it well.

**She **

When she first feels his hand trace its way up her inner thigh, she lets out a moan that she didn't know she was capable of making. She doesn't think she's ever felt anything that good. At least, until his fingers make their first foray up even higher. At that point, she stops thinking all together.

**He**

She's definitely ready. He's almost proud of himself before he remembers that, being so inexperienced, she's going to require a little bit more than that. He moves his fingers through her folds with a precision and skill that has taken him years to cultivate. The noise that she makes when he finds her clitoris makes all that effort seem well worth it. He grins cheekily, sliding his way down her body to get a better idea of how well his efforts are being received. He wonders what she'll think of oral manipulation, but he doesn't have to wonder long. Her hips buck suddenly, and she presses against his mouth in a way that is nothing but encouraging.

**She **

The sensations he's creating are something she's never felt before. She's read about them, of course, and heard girls talk about this stuff, but never really thought she'd feel so wanton and desirable. His fingers and tongue are putting the right amount of pressure in all the right places. He's clearly been very well educated in this particular skill set, and she doesn't begrudge him the information one bit. It's incredible. She feels as though there's a spring inside her that's getting tighter and tighter.

**He**

She's close. This much he can tell from the way her breathing has sped up and her heartbeat is racing. She's also starting making these ridiculously sexy panting noises that he absolutely loves, and it's completely obvious that she's never felt this before. He had known he'd be her first lover, but the idea that this fantastic girl has never had an orgasm in her life? He doubles his efforts. Partly because he wants to see what happens, but also because his sudden realization has made getting inside her as soon as possible seem like the best of all possible solutions.

**She**

When the spring snaps, she feels like she's falling through the air. It's not like air-walking, where she's in total control. No, this is an intense, electrifying, maddening and exquisite feeling. It's like what actual flying must feel like. Only better. She's always thought it was cheesy, in her romance novels, when people called out names when they climaxed, but when the first waves of pleasure wrack her sweat-soaked body, she really can't think of anything else to say. He doesn't stop, though. Instead, he continues his work while she feels small pin pricks of pleasure continue to work their way through her. She realizes, suddenly, that she's got her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her, and she lets go, allowing him to raise his head and move back up her body.

**He**

He can tell when the feeling is almost too much, because she lets go of him. He doesn't care if he's bald  tomorrow, it was worth it to be able to do that to her. Still, in the future, he thinks he'll have words with her about maybe not pulling quite so hard. She's still shaking a bit now, so he crawls back up to kiss her while her heart rate calms. She kisses him back, slack-jawed but enthusiastic, and he palms one of her breasts again. He decides that her breasts, as he thought earlier when this activity had seemed nothing but a lecherous fantasy, really are about perfect. However, eventually she relaxes enough that he knows it's time to move to the inevitable conclusion.

**She**

When he settles himself between her legs, she can't help but tense. After all, she's nothing if not well read, and she knows that this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch. However, he's been so good to her thus far, and she knows that waiting this long has got to be absolutely killing him. She makes a mental note to get him to show her some stuff later so that she can give back part of what she's been given. She doubts that its possible for her to make him feel even partly this good, but she's willing to try. She always was a quick study, after all. Still, the pain is a scary thought, and she just hopes that she can bear it for him.

  
**He  
**  
He has now officially made her as ready as he knows how. Nothing to do at this point but move forward. He positions himself where he needs to be, and watching her carefully, he pushes forward until her face registers strong discomfort. At that point, although it nearly kills him to do so, he stops just long enough to ask her “Are you okay?”

**She**

His arms are shaking where they're braced on either side of the her. She knows that it's taking everything he's got not to let biology take over at this point. Screwing up her courage, she nods, blinking away the tears that threaten. “I'm fine. Really. Go ahead.” It hurts even worse than she'd thought it would, but she knows, logically, that it can't get better until he moves.

**He**

He wonders what kind of deity would create a system in which a man could feel so much like both a god and a monster simultaneously. She feels incredible and it's all he can do not to just begin moving. Still, he knows that she's in pain, and that information is enough to make him stop right now if she wants him to. However, when she tells him, through tears, he notices, to move, he only hesitates a brief second before he acquiesces, pushing all the way in before stopping again to let her adjust.

**She**

By the time he's fully inside of her, she's just thanking any deity that can hear her that that's all there is. However, she knows he's waiting for a signal from her to continue, so she only waits a few seconds before nodding to him to continue, and he begins, slowly, to move in and out. A few minutes in, she notices that the pain is subsiding to a slight burn, but nothing she can't push to the back  of her mind to appreciate what's going on more fully. The actual feel of him is more erotic than she'd ever thought anything could be, and his eyes, so blue that they almost glow, are dilated and more iridescent than ever. She brings hers up to meet them, and they both inhale sharply at the sensation that their meeting gazes cause.

**He**

He can relax when he realizes that she's started to meet his thrusts subconsciously. He feels her tightening around him experimentally, and he groans hoarsely. Her brown eyes, that have been looking intensely into his for the last few moments, widen. He smiles reassuringly, and hopes that he's managing to make her feel about a millionth as good as she's doing for him at the moment.

**She**

His groan startles her. She hopes she hasn't done something wrong, but the way that he's smiling at her seems to imply otherwise. When she understands what the groan signified, she feels somewhat empowered, which causes her to repeat the action that caused it the first time. He groans again, dropping his face into her neck, and placing a series of open-mouth kisses on her neck and collar bone. The combined stimulation is amazing, and she feels the spring start to coil again.

  
**He**

He can't keep this up much longer. She's unbelievably tight, and is still making those breathy, little noises, and he knows that he's got minutes left, at the most. More than likely, it's seconds, though. He drops his mouth to her breast, taking one erect nipple back into his mouth, and notices, with some satisfaction, that it's her that groans this time. Dropping one hand back down between her legs, he begins trying his best to make sure that she either comes along with him, or follows him shortly after.

**She**

When his fingers find their way back down there again, she can't help but cry out. It's a ridiculously good feeling, and she thrusts upward to maintain contact with skilled fingers, dropping her head back against the pillow. Her change in positions causes her line of vision to change, and she catches sight of them, briefly, in the mirror that hangs over her dresser. She's never seen herself as sexy before, but there's really no other way to react to the sight of being ravished in the way that she is, and the sight of this sexual tableau causes the spring to snap suddenly and without warning. She's surprised by the timing and force of her second orgasm, but she can do nothing except writhe beneath him, attempting to draw out the good feeling for as long as possible.

**He  
**  
He has no idea what suddenly pushes her over the edge, but he finds himself intensely grateful for it as he follows her almost immediately, the pressure to last longer now no longer an issue. He comes with a subdued shout, and collapses onto her for a moment before rolling to the side, taking her with him. She cuddles into his chest, and kisses his collarbone.

**She**

She's slightly sore, and knows that she'll probably have fun pain in new places tomorrow. But, as he slips from inside her and rolls, she goes willingly with him, not wanting to give up their contact just yet. Still, she feels like she should say something. Something that does not require a ton of effort because her brain does not seem to be working quite right at the moment.

  
“Thank you.” She smiles, and he feels like the superhero that he's going to be expected to be very soon.

“For that?” He grins. “Believe me, love, it's me what should be thanking you.”

“So it was okay?” She blushes, and he wonders how on Earth it is that she doesn't know she's so incredible. He makes up his mind, at that moment, to make sure that she is made aware in the very near future. As soon as he can move.

     



End file.
